Spark
by Shadow Silvertongue
Summary: Bella is standing in the subway station in New York waiting for Edward to return with lunch that he insisted on buying as they wait for the train. As she looks around she notices a blond man standing in the middle of rushing pedestrian traffic staring at her. The spark his stare causes makes her think.
1. Chapter 1

_**Spark**_

**Summary: Bella is standing in the subway station in New York waiting for Edward to return with lunch that he insisted on buying as they wait for the train. As she looks around she notices a blond man standing in the middle of rushing pedestrian traffic staring at her. The spark that his stare causes makes her think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**UPDATE (26/01/2016 6.52PM): Just re-writing the fic a bit and changing things around.**

**Song: You're Beautiful by James Blunt**

Bella first saw him, standing there in the middle of the underground platform. He was unmoving and still, like a rock in the middle of a rushing river. People swarmed around him at a fast pace, moving and rushing to get places and he just stood stock still, staring. Their eyes connected for a moment and she offered a small smile, feeling a tiny spark ignite deep in her chest. His wavy blond hair was hanging down around his ears and his bangs covering his golden eyes slightly. There was a small distance between them, enough that Bella could see the colour of his eyes but not enough for them to speak or make contact. He smiled back at her briefly and the spark inside her flared. She looked down shyly, tucking a strand of her long chestnut curls behind her ear as she felt her cheeks flush lightly. As her boyfriend approached with her lunch, Bella didn't think she'd see him again but she hoped she would.

"Bella, it's time to go. Our train is pulling up." He said, standing in front of her. She looked away from the man, staring at her copper-haired boyfriend and felt a pang of sadness. Bella knew their time together was coming to an end, it was an instinctive feeling that she knew he didn't feel. Just as they turned towards the train she took a final look at the blond man and gave a small wave and sad smile.

"Yeah, I know Edward. Will you be alright? You know with all the uh, scents around us." Bella questioned, looking into his eyes in concern.

"I'll be fine Bella. I fed last night so I have no desire to drain anyone." He replied softly, his breath fanning over her face, his caramel gold eyes boring into her own chocolate brown ones. Bella smiled a little sadly at him as they walked away towards the train. She felt the stare of the blond man boring into her back as she thought of the spark inside her that he caused. She was curious about him, knowing he was obviously a vegetarian nomad vampire. Being immersed into the vampire world, she knew maybe one day she would meet this man again. Mates could not be kept apart forever and she knew somehow that he was hers, even if she was human for now. Edward refused to turn her time and again but Alice saw it happening in the near future so she had no doubt it would.

They stepped onto the train and she turned to face the doors, watching the blond man as they slid closed in front of her. Bella saw him disappear momentarily before appearing closer to the train, a sad smile on his face she watched him carefully.

'_I will find you again, my mate.'_ He mouthed with a wink before disappearing completely as the train picked up speed and continued through the subway station. Bella smiled slightly and turned toward Edward, taking the sandwich from him and eating it as he wrapped an arm around her waist. It was time to return to her, now temporary, home with her surrogate family. The Cullen's were kind to Bella even after having abandoned her once due to hers and Edward's temporary break up. Bella's mate was out there, he would find her and then she would be truly home.

Bella sighed, '_Home_.'

Such a pleasant thought and something she had longed for since Renee and Charlie had passed away five years ago. They'd been in the car together, Charlie dropping Renee at the airport after her visit when they'd had the accident due to a drunk driver. She'd been seventeen at the time. Losing so much was hard on her and she'd matured more than Edward realised which was why she knew their relationship was at an end. '_I can't wait to go home, be home when my mate comes for me_.'

She sighed once more as the train stopped and they disembarked.

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fic I've written. I was listening to 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt and thought it'd make a good basis for a Saga fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge/Request/Contest**

**UPDATE (26/01/2016 6.54PM): Just finished updating the rules for this little challenge. They're shorter now. I hope that's better.**

Write a story which includes the above one-shot in some capacity whether it is used as a prologue or part of the story matters not. The story MUST be beta'd; this is to ensure it's easy to read. If you and your beta still have trouble with spelling or grammar, let me know. I'm always happy to help. Keep the disclaimer short and sweet. If you don't want to write one for each chapter then explain on the first chapter that your disclaimer is one that covers all chapters because, seriously? You wouldn't be writing fan fiction if you owned the rights to the story now would you?

**RULES**

Pairing MUST be Jasper/Bella. Otherwise it's up to you.

Jasper leaves the Cullen's sometime after his separation from Alice and this has to be before Bella arrives in Forks.

Bella MUST know about the Volturi and vampire mates. It's up to you how and when she finds out this information.

As a newborn, Bella MUST have some control of her strength and bloodlust so she's not like in the Saga but not your typical newborn either.

Bella and Jasper MUST have a daughter together.

**FORBIDDEN**

Bella being pathetic, weak, stupid or naive.

Edward and Bella being married or engaged.

Bella's daughter being excluded and being named Renesmee.

Bella meeting the Volturi before she's turned and mated with Jasper.

Bella being turned by anyone except Jasper.

**RECOMMENDATIONS**

Bella is NOT your usual vampire so she can have an extra gift besides her Shield. If you do give her an extra ability make it one that differs from the typical vampire gifts of pain, mind reading etc.

Bella and Jasper meeting in passing before she moves to Forks. It is up to you whether they do or not.

Jasper stays with Peter and Charlotte for a minimum of 5 years.

The other Cullen's being supportive of Bella, no matter what happens between her and Edward.

Smut/Lemons: they can't be too graphic. Make those scenes brief enough that the story doesn't get pulled but also descriptive enough to please the readers.


End file.
